


Hurt

by junkyreen



Series: Polyamsanders [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, virgil just burned his hands dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Anxiety hurts his hands, so his boyfriends decide to take care of him.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY ME BURNING MY HANDS WHILE DOING THE SAME THING AND THIS CAUSED ME PAIN BUT WAS WORTH IT
> 
> I wrote this with bandaged hands and while watching a bootleg of Dear Evan Hansen while crying so I hope you enjoyed my suffering.

Anxiety hummed along to his music as he put the noodles in the already bubbling water. He sang softly to himself as he waited for it to finish. He knew Morality was in the living room so he made sure to be quiet.

Putting in the packet to season his ramen, Anxiety stirred it in. He carefully poured it into a bowl and lifted it up and began to walk to the table. Then, without him even realizing to seeing it, the broth spilled over the top of his bowl and he shouted, dropping his bowl onto the counter to his side.

“Ow! F-” He shouted, drawing out the ‘f’ and stopping himself from swearing. “Fudge,” Anxiety finished, running to the sink and putting his hands under the water. He heard Morality run into the kitchen to check on him.

“Anx, what happened?” Morality asked, coming over to his aid.

“I burnt both my hands!” Anxiety said, causing Morality to shout for Logic.

Logic, not realizing what had happened, walked down calmly and it took him a while to get there.

“What do you need, Morality? I’m trying to work on something-” Logic cut himself off as he noticed Morality holding Anxiety’s hands under the water.

“Anx burnt his hands, can you help fix him up?” Morality asked.

Logic nodded and traveled to the bathroom, but he bumped into Prince along the way. “Prince, Anxiety burnt his hands and I might need your help carrying things to bandage him up.”

Prince’s eyes widened, and he rushed to the bathroom to help Logic.

When they got back, Morality had made Anxiety sit at the table and Logic watched as Morality missed Anxiety’s hands. Anxiety rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Morality, don’t hurt his hands any further,” Logic scolded, sitting next to Anxiety and taking the aloe lotion and rubbing it in Anxiety’s hands. “Roman, please cut me a piece of the gauze wrap,” Logic requested while he finished rubbing his hands.

Roman complied and handed the bandages to Logic as he hugged Prince from behind. Anxiety leaned against Prince and sighed.

After Logic finished bandaging Anxiety’s hands, Anxiety grabbed his phone and frowned when he had to hold it oddly.

“Anxiety, can we cuddle now?” Morality asked, giving his boyfriend puppy dog eyes.

Anxiety smiled and nodded, putting his phone away and standing up. Much to his surprise, he was picked up. As this was unexpected, Anxiety yelped and tried to put his arms around the person’s neck. Roman only smiled at him and walked them to his own bedroom. Logic and Morality followed them.

As they all curled into the bed, Anxiety clung to Logan.

“Thanks for caring for me, Lo. I love you,” he mumbled. Anxiety felt a kiss on his forehead.

“It’s no problem, Anx. I love you too.” 

 


End file.
